Mistake
by freakymouse
Summary: Chapter 483 spoiler... kinda How the fight between Muzaka and Raizel could have end. All was in place for the plan to unfold. He just overestimates how much time the noblesse had to live.


All was in place for the plan to unfold.

Muzaka had thought of each little thing to make sure his plan to save Cadis Etrama Di Raizel work. Being friend with the lonely noble make him understand how the other might react and, his friend being who he is, he just knew how to push every button to make the other fight him. he had everything unfold like he wanted. All that rest was to lure his only friend into attacking him. one last blow and he could replenish his life force and let him live the life he really deserved. Everything was ready for the Grand Final of his life. After all what was greater than to give your life for the sake of your friend? Really his plan was perfect.

He just overestimates how much time the noblesse had to live.

One stupid miscalculation in his otherly perfect plan. When he talked to Frankenstein about the time left for Raizel's life he guessed over two months that the noblesse has to live. What he didn't think about was his friend ability to run himself to the ground will looking kinda okay. He should have prying the answer from his friend's servant to have a better grasp of the situation. Unfortunately, Muzaka was more brawl than brain.

Everything happened in a blur, fighting with Raizel, will threatening to kill the kids his friend was fond of, and all that was needed was one last push in the right direction and he could give his life to the noblesse. For good measure Muzaka punched Raizel in the stomach with enough force to make him back up for at least 10 foots and steeled himself from the attack that would come at him.

However, nothing happened.

Blinking rapidly Muzaka glared at the dust hiding his friend from his sight. There was something wrong.

His gut twisted at the thought. What happen, did Raizel was okay? Shaking his head to chase to thought because of how ridiculous it was. Raizel was anything but frail and he was the most stubborn person the werewolf knows when its time to perform his duty.

Finally, the dust cleared and there stood the noblesse, bloodier but alive. An relieve sign almost left the former werewolf's lord because hey! he wasn't heartless!

Putting himself together, Muzaka ran to the powerful noble intending to swept him off his feet and after that blow, lure the other to kill him. unfortunately, fate was definitively not on his side. He didn't take 5 steps that his opponent lost his battle with gravity and fall to the ground.

Seeing this the werewolf eyes widened and he rushed at the side of the noblesse. Upon reaching him the former lord had to stifle an anguished cry for the once mighty noble looked like a lifeless ragdoll. His remaining crimson wing laid crippled on him like a bloodied blanked. His skin once pale like snow took a taint more greyish and his form laying there with more blood out than in of his body doesn't looked good for him. but even in this state the most difficult thing to look at was his eyes. His emotional crimson eyes looked hollow, the spark in them almost vanishing completely but still the red orb never failed to speak of its bearer emotion.

When Muzaka's brain wrapped around the fact that (Raizel was dying and it was his fault) he looked at his long-dated friend (laying there bleeding out) eyes and in shock he sees what the dying noble feel about his dead.

There in the crimson mist of his pupil danced four emotions that Muzaka knew too well.

Sorrow: sorrow over the fight he had with his friend and all the other victim of his duty.

Acceptance: acceptance for he knew all to well that his body was giving out and he didn't want to live at the expanse of other.

Regret: Regret for he still knows that if Muzaka is not stopped he will kill the human children. Regret for he knows all to well how Frankenstein and the other will feel once they know of his demise.

Gratitude: gratitude for he was being weary of his life as noblesse. Yes, he will preform diligently his duty and protect the human but he was weary of the blood that never seemed to dry on his hand. He already killed his brother and his follower, then he killed the traitors and now he tried to kill his only friend. He could not help but think that if he lived more he will have to kill Frankenstein or Regis and the other and its was more than he could bear.

These emotions held strongly in the dying eyes of the noble successfully bring two lone tears on the werewolf cheek for he knows how it feel to be feared, he knows how it feel to have to kill someone you know because it your duty, he knows of almost everything that the noblesse suffered in his long existence. And the former lord wept because this is his friend that sacrifice every bit of his being to save a specie that doesn't know of his existence. That is his friend that spill blood to protected them of him when he was lost to his rage. That is his friend that finaly FINALY found a place where he was happy and now this life will never become more because here he was bleeding out for a few kids that will died in an century at best.

Muzaka thought that maybe his plan still can have the desired outcome but he knows that the noblesse depleted every last bit of his life force and so even if the werewolf was to try to force his own life in his friend, say friend would still be dead in two months at best again. And Muzaka refused to lets the other live two full months depressing over his dead. That would be the final blow to shatter what is left of the other heart.

So deep in sorrow he was, that when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he almost lashes out at Garda. Confusion and anger was dancing in the deep of his grey orbs, was he not allowed to wept his friend dead? Quietly Garda pointed him the noble to make him understand that the other tried to talk to him but was to weak to speak beyond a whisper. Ashamed to jump at the conclusion of his friend demise the former lord strained his ear to make out what the other was trying to say.

''...se...life w... ot wept...my...d''

''What? '' the voice of the usually boisterous werewolf seemed subdued.

'' Please, this was not your fault, life was good so do not wept for me my friend'' the weakened noble barely lets the words out that more blood started drippling from his mouth.

''RAIZEL!!! No no no no no! not you too please! Don't you do it!'' Muzaka was bewildered that at his last instant Raizel choose to comfort him but more than all he was afraid to lost the only being that was his anchor to a world always changing at fast pace.

If his plan had worked it would have be him on the ground bleeding out not Raizel. How could he face Frankenstein? The man was in total devotion to his master the new of his demise will take a toll on him if he didn't already know from the bond he shared with his master.

If only he had known! If only he has done it sooner!

''Muzaka'' the faint call of his name brought the man out of his misery for a little time juste enough to hear the last will of his friend

''Muzaka please tell Frankenstein to live on... the life he... created is...good...f-for...him.'' already the word had left his mouth that he disintegrated in little red particles.

''NO!NONONO! please Raizel stay! I'm sorry please... Don't go...'' Muzaka's voice was failing him getting weaker has his once friend corpse disappears in the night. The only thing that give the werewolf comfort was that Cadis Etrama Di Raizel die an honorable dead by his people standard and also, he will no longer suffer the life of the noblesse.

Getting up Muzaka did the only thing he could do to honor his friend memory and goes to announce the demise of the noblesse.

That night an wolf's howl had been heard in the peaceful night.

That night the anguished cry of a man had been heard in the quiet town.

the next day the Principal of ye han, 4 school guard and 3 students disappear of the map.


End file.
